Devices of this type are know in the art in particular for electro-hydraulic controls or hydraulic shifting units of automatic transmissions. The shifting unit comprises a plurality of actuators, also referred to as actors or control elements, which are arranged in a housing and are activated electrically.
From DE 43 44 584 A1 a device in the form of a shifting mechanism for a geared change-speed transmission is known, such that a circuit board with a number of electrically controlled magnetic valves is fixed on a control unit housing. The magnetic valves are on the one hand connected mechanically to the circuit board by screw bolts and pressure pads, and on the other hand connected by way of laterally arranged contacts to conducting paths arranged on the circuit board, which lead to a central plug. The assembly of the magnetic valves is relatively complicated, since mechanical fixing and electrical contacting take place independently of one another in different working steps.
From DE 37 30 571 A1 a device for holding and electrically contacting electro-magnetically actuated fuel injection valves is known. The known device comprises two components that can be locked onto one another, namely a basic body that holds the injection valve and a so-termed contact strip, which comprises electric conductors and contact elements for contacting the magnetic valves. When the two components are assembled, the contact strip is placed onto the basic body and mechanically connected to it by retaining arms, and at the same time the electric contact to the magnetic valves is formed.